Desert Eagle
|origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 267 RPM |weightloaded = 1.8 kilograms |projectileweight = 19.4 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1380 |muzzleenergy = 1650 Joules |used = Counter-Terrorist Terrorist |reloadtime = 2.2 seconds |firemodes = Semi-automatic |Magazine_capacity = 7 / 35 |Movement_speed = 250 230 |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 47 50 73 |Recoilcontrol = 3 / 26 (12%) |Accuraterange = 35 m |Armorpenetration = 93.2% |Penetrationpower = 200 |Hotkey = B-1-4 B-1-5 |Entity = weapon_deagle }} The Desert Eagle, or Night Hawk .50C, as it was previously known, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It can be replaced with the R8 Revolver. Overview The Desert Eagle is a powerful semi-automatic pistol for high skilled players. It is available to both teams. It is loaded with 7 rounds of .50 Action Express which makes it able to inflict high amounts of damage. The Desert Eagle is usually one of the most popular and widely used sidearms in the Counter-Strike games. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it costs $700 as opposed to $650 for the previous versions. The movement speed of this weapon is 250 units per second, meaning users will not suffer any speed reduction. However, in Global Offensive, it has a movement speed of 230 units per second, which is a moderate speed reduction. As such, the Desert Eagle has the second slowest movement speed of all pistols, with a faster movement speed over the R8 Revolver. Properties While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. However, in CS:GO the player's movement speed is reduced to 230 units per second. The Desert Eagle is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *High damage pistol *High penetration *High accuracy at long range (compared to its counter-parts) in CS:GO *High DPS (damage per second) due to its instant kill from a headshot even if a helmet is worn by the target Disadvantages *Small magazine size compared to other pistols *Low rate of fire *High spread and recoil * The second to heaviest and most expensive pistol in Global Offensive ''(beaten by R8 Revolver) * Damage noticeably drops off at long range Gameplay Tactics *As the most expensive pistol, it is not recommended for use during pistol rounds if a defuse kit or Kevlar have to be purchased. However, the powerful shots can be deadly to enemies who opted for weapons over Kevlar, and the one hit headshot can be advantageous for players with high accuracy. *At long range, crouch and fire 1 shot at a time, and wait a moment in between shots to reset the accuracy. Retreat if enemy players are using sniper rifles or assault rifles. **If possible, try to engage snipers at close range as the Desert Eagle has high recoil which is a strong deterrent at longer ranges. *This pistol may be a good choice for users with very good aim, as a headshot grants an instant kill, even if the target is wearing a helmet. *This weapon has a good effective range, especially in games prior to ''Source, so it may be an ideal sidearm for players equipped with shotguns or low-damage SMGs. *The Desert Eagle is a good backup for snipers due to its high damage. Use the sniper rifle for long range engagements and switch to this weapon if an enemy gets too close. *This pistol is often used to "wall-bang" surfaces unlike most of the other handguns. Before Source, this is the only pistol that can penetrate through walls, whereas other pistols do not; so try to wall-bang in order to kill an enemy player that is hiding. This information is false in Global Offensive where only the shotguns and the HE can not deal damage through walls. *Its ability to score one shot kill makes it a good weapon for players equipped with Tactical shields, the shield user is more likely to survive enemies that has primary weapon as he will only need to expose himself for only a brief-period. *Unless when at close proximity, avoid spraying bullets. The Desert Eagle has a low magazine size and lacks accuracy when firing several rounds consecutively except in Source. **Be sure to reload often due to the small magazine size. *In Global Offensive, the damage per bullet has increased. However, the spread has increased as well thus making the Desert Eagle less effective for spraying bullets at longer ranges and forces the user to shoot the gun at a slower rate than in previous games. Countertactics *To counter the slower firing rate and small magazine size, use fully automatic weapons at close range. *Rifles can be used to kill its user at long range. *Take advantage of the Desert Eagle's low magazine size and go on the offense when the user is forced to reload. *Strike the user with two or more teammates but don't bunch up. Users with the Desert Eagle can easily kill targets in enclosed areas provided with the right circumstances, also the Desert Eagle is capable of scoring two collateral kills in early games. *At close to mid range: **The P250, Five-SeveN, and Tec-9 can easily outperform a Desert Eagle user, since these guns both have moderate damage and rate of fire. Remember to aim for the head because there is a good chance that the opponents are trying to do the same. **Submachine guns and shotguns are excellent to counter users. Using pump shotguns or low-damage SMGs might be a risky choice. ** Avoid enemies with this pistol when health is less than 50 HP as a close-range hit to the chest or stomach (in addition to a headshot) can score a kill. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In Tour of Duty, the following bots will use the Desert Eagle as their sidearm: Counter-Terrorists *Pete, a cost 2 P90 wielder. *Kent, a cost 2 FAMAS wielder. *Larry, a cost 3 M4A1 wielder. *Maverick, a cost 3 M4A1 wielder. *Lou, a cost 4 M249 wielder. *Steel, a cost 5 M4A1 wielder. *Eagle, a cost 5 AWP wielder. Terrorists *Psycho, a normal AWP wielder. *Rebel, a tough AK-47 wielder. *Razor, an hard AWP wielder. *Crank, an very-hard M249 wielder. *Hyena, an expert P90 wielder. *Crow, an expert AWP wielder. *Spider, an elite AK-47 wielder. ''Deleted Scenes'' The Desert Eagle is one of the most commonly available pistols in some missions, second to the USP. In fact, the high damage of this pistol is useful for most situations, but at the cost of having a low magazine size that often forces the player to retreat or switch to other firearms as trade offs, especially in heavy firefights. The Deagle appeared in the following missions: *Recoil: Found behind a door that is next to some stairs, not far away from the sniper tower. This is often hard to find unless the player wants to search all rooms in the same mission. No additional ammo is found as this weapon is considered as a secret weapon. *Building Recon: Found on the table next to a window where the Terrorist leader can be seen. *Thin Ice: Found nearby a dead civilian. *Downed Pilot: After being captured and then the player kills the guards. This weapon can be found on a table next to the second Terrorist. *Rise Hard *Sandstorm Gallery Trivia * The Desert Eagle has rarely changed throughout the Counter-Strike games. ** The biggest difference between games is the weapon's finishes: a black finish used only in Deleted Scenes ''and a chrome silver finish used in all the other games. ** Prior to the in Global Offensive, the Desert Eagle had a dust-color shiny finish, which was later changed to a chrome silver to match the finish in previous games. ** The under slide rail for mounting attachments was introduced in ''Global Offensive, while the Desert Eagle in previous games had a clean operating slide. ** Slight variances in the weapon's sounds. ** Liam O'Sullivan is an MLG Competitive player who is infamous for acing headshotting the enemy team. ** The Desert Eagle in Global Offensive has a slightly longer barrel than its older game counterparts. * The Desert Eagle in Counter-Strike is based on the IMI/Magnum Research Desert Eagle Mark XIX chambered in .50AE. However, the version depicted in most of the Counter-Strike games has slits in the barrel (known as a "fluted barrel") which is only used in .44 Magnum and .357 Magnum models of the Mark XIX. ** The black Desert Eagle from Deleted Scenes lacks the fluted barrel in addition to the slits in the top of a standard Mark XIX barrel. In Global Offensive, this is not present along with other markings, confirming it as a .50. * Despite its appearance in multiple video games and movies, the Desert Eagle is a highly impractical gun in real life due to its size, weight, noise, recoil and expensive prices. Due to this, this weapon is very uncommon in real life. * The "Eagle Head" marking on the operating slide only appears in early Counter-Strike games until Counter-Strike 1.6. * Until Global Offensive, this pistol was the only one capable of killing an opponent with one headshot, regardless if he is equipped with a helmet or not. Also, this is the only weapon in its class has very high penetration, it can score double kills in one shot if opponents are lined up. * Before the August 10th, 2012 beta update, the Desert Eagle in Global Offensive shared its draw and reloading animations with the Glock-18, P2000, P250, and Five-SeveN. ** Reloading animations currently in use for Desert Eagle in Global Offensive are remade pistol animations from the Alpha stages of the game. ** The hotkey for this weapon is b-1-4 (by default). *The achievement "Desert Eagle expert" has the highest percentage of players earning it out of all the other weapon expert achievements, with around 16.5%. * Due to the weapons popularity and recognizably, it has several affectionate community given nicknames. ** The most common nickname is "Deagle", a portmanteau of the two words in its name. *** This nickname extends in-game, as the files refer to the weapons as deagle. ** Another nickname stems from the Desert Eagle's performance, commonly referred to as "Juan Deag". It is a play on words for "One Deag," directly referencing the Desert Eagle's accurate long-range headshot capabilities. ** The Desert Eagle is occasionally referred to as the "Pocket AWP," potentially the inspiration for the Global Offensive sticker, "My other AWP is a Deagle." * Despite the fact the Desert Eagle's cartridge (.50 Action Express) travels at a relatively slow speed (398 - 470 meters/second), it has a penetration level of 2/3 as compared to the faster 5.7×28mm penetration level of 1/3. (Travels at 716-850 meters/second). * The Desert Eagle is one of the few weapons whose drawing animation does not involve "cocking" or "cycling" the gun (in this case, pulling the slide back and forth). Instead, the gun is already cocked before the gun is drawn and spun in the player's palm.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEdqVgeIGyY Deagle 3000fps on YouTube.com (June 5, 2015)] ** The other weapons that share this trait are the Dual Berettas/Elites, the TMP and the XM1014. * In Global Offensive, the Desert Eagle has a non-functional under-barrel rail. This is because it was originally ported from the Magnum Pistol featured in Left 4 Dead 2, which had a functional flashlight attached to the rail. * In Deleted Scenes, the Desert Eagle is less accurate, therefore scoring headshots at longer ranges can be tricky compared to its multiplayer counterpart(s). * During the Counter-Strike Beta 4.0, the Desert Eagle became the default Terrorist pistol. This change was quickly reverted in the next beta and the Glock-18 took back its place as the terrorist starter sidearm. External links *IMI Desert Eagle at Wikipedia. uk:Desert Eagle Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Israeli weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons Category:.50 AE user